


【RPS｜米Flo｜存梗】2.22貓咪日

by blonly801



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 貓化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊貓化梗＊未完成注意＊OOC超級注意＊原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/n6yp58





	【RPS｜米Flo｜存梗】2.22貓咪日

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是要應景寫一下啦  
> 可是我把腦中畫面寫完後就不知道該怎麼發展下去了XD
> 
> 內馬爾真D可愛

  
  


　　春季夜晚的巴黎仍十分寒冷，城裡的每個人都把自己關在房子裡，吹著暖氣與家人或是愛人共度美好時光。

　　在巴黎市區內的某間房子，一隻名叫內馬爾的重點色布偶貓正坐在緊閉的窗戶旁望著外頭的路燈發呆。

　　還沒滿一歲的他體型仍顯得比一般布偶貓還要小，他伸出毛茸茸的爪子用粉嫩的肉球拍了一下映在玻璃窗上的黃色光點。

　　『噢！好冰！』內馬爾激動的跳開後又向玻璃窗撲跳了幾次，把小小的爪子搞的涼颼颼後又安靜的坐下來替自己順順毛，不忘回頭看看緊閉的臥室門有沒有能夠鑽進去的縫隙。

　　『我睏了！讓我進去！』小貓跳到門外喵喵叫了幾聲，但裡頭正傳來斷斷續續的曖昧呻吟完全蓋掉內馬爾睡不飽的抗議，他知道負責餵他吃飯的大傢伙不是貓咪，至少他長得跟自己不一樣。

　　但為什麼他現在要一直發出很像貓叫的聲音？他又不是貓！有時候還很像在哭……難道他肚子也餓了？

　　內馬爾甩著尾巴得出這樣的答案，他把前腳伸進門縫「嘎哩嘎哩」的抓饒內側的門板，不死心的對著裡頭大喊：『爹地讓我進去！』

　　當然沒有人會立刻替這隻睡眠不足的小貓開門，雖然他有自己的床，但內馬爾就是愛跟他的爹地一起窩在暖烘烘的床上睡覺，客廳裡冰冷又狹小的貓窩他才不屑一顧。

　　於是小貓只好跳回窗台上繼續玩耍，直到裡頭的人類想起他的存在為止。他睜著圓潤的雙眼看著難得晴朗的天空，忽然間幾顆閃亮的星星拉著長長的尾巴劃破夜空又隨即消失無蹤。

　　內馬爾興奮的隔著窗戶拍打像雷射筆一樣有趣卻永遠抓不住的流星，難以捉摸的小腦袋忍不住這麼想著：『如果爹地也是一隻貓就好了。』

  
  


★☆★☆

  
  


　　早晨柔和的陽光從窗簾的縫隙灑落進來喚醒熟睡的人們，室內漸漸變得溫暖又明亮但床上的兩人依然沒有要起床的跡象，因為昨晚玩的有些過頭，兩個人一洗完澡就倒在床上相擁入眠。

　　義大利人的懷裡正躺著熟睡中的戀人，被當作枕頭的右臂幾乎要被壓得失去知覺，逼得他不得不睜開雙眼，他悄悄抬起對方的腦袋後把手慢慢抽離好恢復血液循環，不然再這麼壓下去這隻手以後也不用彈吉他了。

　　Florent難免被這個小動作吵醒，他睡眼惺忪轉身面對Mikele後把原本睡在自己懷裡的內馬爾塞到兩人中間，完全任人擺佈的小貓舒服的伸了個懶腰後繼續睡覺。

 

　　這時Mikele發覺有一個東西一直在規律的拍打自己的手臂，隔著寬鬆睡衣傳來的觸感有點像內馬爾賴在身上時尾巴甩在大腿上的感覺，但那東西比小貓細細的尾巴大多了！

　　Mikele好奇的伸手去扯那個怪東西，結果面前的法國人突然瞪大眼睛抖了一下，還非常生氣的用手指戳了自己一下。

　　「不要亂抓啦！」Florent怒道並一把搶回男友手上屬於自己的東西，但在他把一連串動作做完後才茫然的想著自己到底在搶什麼？

　　「Flow？一大早就在玩什麼把戲？」這時Mikele注意到Florent頭頂上兩坨毛絨絨的東西，他楞楞地伸手捏了幾下，居然是熱的！

　　「欸！」Florent縮了一下後發出抗議的聲音，他撥開義大利人的手後順便摸了摸自己的頭頂，這才驚覺這玩意兒當真是以很不科學的方式長在自己頭上，而且觸感還不錯。

　　再也躺不住的法國人掀開被子衝到更衣鏡前瞧個仔細，Mikele被這麼一鬧也跟著下床關心男友的身體到底出了什麼問題，不然無緣無故怎麼會長出其他器官。

　　突然少了兩個大暖爐的內馬爾搖搖晃晃的爬出被子伸懶腰，他一邊用爪子洗臉一邊好奇的坐在床邊觀察這兩個吵鬧的人類。

　　「我的老天啊！這是什麼鬼！貓耳貓尾？我被外星人做實驗了嗎？！」

　　「噢……噢！冷靜點Flow！我、我們……對了！先帶你去獸醫院看看發生什麼事！」

　　「你才要冷靜啦！」

　　Florent難以置信的摸著從自己尾椎延伸出去的黑色貓尾，柔順的貓毛散發出溫暖的體溫還能按照自己的意識甩動，他嘗試扯了下尾端，立刻感受到沿著脊椎爬上頭頂的痠軟不適警告著自己不要做這種傻事，這東西當真是活的！

 

　　『噢真沒想到，爹地真的變成貓了！』

　　一個從沒聽過的稚嫩嗓音猛然傳進了Florent的耳裡，法國人歪著頭，頭頂的獸耳靈活的轉向聲音來源想聽的更仔細，但那聲音沒再說話了。

　　「Mikele，你剛剛有聽到小孩的聲音嗎？」

　　「小孩？怎麼可能！這裡稱得上小孩的也只有內馬爾啊。」

　　兩人的視線不約而同的看向布偶貓身上，而當事者只是不停的盯著飼主臀部上那條晃來晃去的長尾巴，彷彿那是一條逗貓棒，隨時準備好要撲上去似的。

　　「內馬爾！」Florent試探性的叫了一聲。

　　『幹嘛？』小貓的確開口了，在義大利人耳裡聽來只是再普通不過的喵喵叫，但在頂著貓耳的Florent腦中卻是一句非常完整的法語，甚至比Mikele的發音還標準。

 

　　這世界是怎麼了？

 

　　事後知道這件事的Mikele賭氣的只說母語來表達不滿，但大概只維持了10分鐘就放棄，因為他的男友在知道能跟自家寵物無障礙溝通後，就一直跟小白貓窩在床上貓言貓語，這下反而是身為人類的自己被冷落在一旁。

　　「喵—喵喵—」

　　「真的喔？不喜歡就不逼你了。」

　　「咪喵—」

　　「不行，誰叫你毛那麼多。」

　　「喵嗚—喵！」

　　「你居然都在外面偷聽嗎？小孩子不可以聽！」

　　在Mikele眼裡，一貓一人之間的對話就是這麼不可理喻，按耐不住寂寞的他也擠到Florent身旁湊熱鬧，他伸手搔了搔男友蓄著鬍鬚的下巴，摸起來有些粗糙但不至於扎手。

　　原本只是要戲弄一下對方，誰知道Florent真的瞇起眼睛歪著頭一邊蹭著自己的手一邊索討更多的撫摸，舒服且愉悅的呼嚕聲從上下滾動的喉頭不斷發出。

　　「太可愛了吧！」Mikele忍不住在內心尖叫著。

　　『陪我玩！』莫名有精神的布偶貓不知何時又跑到床尾處，朝著Florent甩動的長尾揮舞著尖銳的爪子將之壓在床上，小嘴一張就把尾巴尖端放進嘴裡啃咬。

　　「喵啊啊啊—！」

　　小貓玩耍從不節制力道，內馬爾用宛如在捕捉獵物的力道咬的Florent忍不住痛得尖叫，他扯回自己的貓尾後把闖禍的白貓拎了起來，順手在他的鼻頭輕彈了一下。

　　「不準咬你爸！不然今天只能吃乾乾！」

　　在一旁目睹一切的義大利人突然覺得自己的大腦一團混亂。

 

　　他的法國男友變成半貓半人令人擔心……可是一舉一動都因為有了貓的特性變成雙倍可愛是怎麼回事？！

 

　　Mikele忍不住從後頭撲上去抱住Florent，大手不安份到鑽進對方上衣後，沿著脊椎圓滑的曲線一路來到尾椎撫上溫暖的貓尾巴，順著毛的生長方向一下一下的愛撫著。

　　「嘿我的小熊變成大貓咪了，你說我該拿你怎麼辦才好？」Mikele把空著的另一隻手放到Florent因缺乏鍛鍊而有些贅肉的肚皮上，他記得擅自摸貓咪肚子時總少不了貓爪伺候，不知道他的大貓會有什麼樣的反應。

　　出乎意料的，Florent只是全身發軟的任義大利人搓揉自己的軟肉，頭頂的貓耳垂了下來，長長地尾巴纏上Mikele的手臂，大貓幾乎毫不反抗的把自己的身體交給戀人肆意撫摸，喉頭不停發出舒服的呼嚕聲，整個人幾乎都要癱在Mikele懷裡。

　　「嗯……Mikele……這樣好棒……喜歡……」

　　「噢！原來是變成好色的貓咪呀！這樣是不是壞貓咪呀？」

　　儘管現在還是豔陽高照的大白天，但已經被人類原始慾望掌控大腦的義大利人決定要吃了眼前的男友來當早餐，他順勢把手探進Florent的褲頭中沿著大腿內側的嫩肉朝私密處邁進，誰知道大貓突然臉色大變的整個人跳了起來，回頭就往Mikele臉上賞了一記貓拳。

 

　　原來不能摸的地方變成那邊了嗎！

 

　　從法札徵選時相遇到現在的同居生活，愛情長跑多年的兩人就算大吵一架也不至於會對彼此動手動腳，而認識Florent至今是第一天被對方暴力相向。

　　而且「貓拳」只不過是可愛一點的說法，怎麼說那都是人類的拳頭，雖然Florent不是用全力朝Mikele猶如石膏雕塑般姣好的五官上揮下去，但也足以將義大利人的自尊心給打碎。

　　Mikele戲劇性的摔倒在床上後就捂著臉一動也不動的躺在那兒，突然意識到自己家暴男友的Florent慌張的湊上去不知該如何是好。

　　「Mikele！天啊我很抱歉！你還醒著嗎？很痛嗎？」Florent把雙眼緊閉的義大利人抱在懷裡，眼看愛人對自己的呼喚沒有回應，更是急得不知該如何是好。

 

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

．

沒了！

 

 

**↓附上flo打米示意圖XD↓**

 

 

我真的愛他們！

真的！！

**Author's Note:**

> 大概不會補後續惹(・∀・)


End file.
